


Parted

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig tucker Decides he wants to move out of his family's house and he ends up moving to a old apartment, he notices that the town is quite strange but the weirdest thing is the neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

Craig's Point of View: 

I was finally moving into my own apartment. After 19 years being stuck to follow my family rules and do what they say I can finally be alone. Ever since I was 16 I started saving up for an apartment, during those 3 years I only managed to save half of what I was hoping to, luckily I found a cheap, broken down, smelly building with just enough space for me. The building and I had something in common. I grabbed the light weight boxes I had in my with some of my belongings, I stood in front of what I thought was freedom, I marveled at its glory. I sighed happily and pushed the front door open. I walked in expecting it to be all dazzled up with like a velvet carpet and just from from my first glance I noticed there was about 50 dead flies piled up on a window sill, moths flying near a barely working light on the ceiling and duct tape everywhere. It smelt bad, really bad, like someone died. There was a carpet which had some unexplainable stains on it. I literally wanted to gag but if this is what freedom looked like i'm not going to complain, There were a couple mailboxes inside that looked like it hasn't been used in ages. Speaking of used in ages the landlord and the maintenance guy was supposed to be here in an hour so I have to unpack what I got and wait for my dad to come with the rest of the stuff. 

My apartment number is 7, located on the second floor. The building looked really small so i'm surprised It has more than one. There was a metal door to the left of me, the screws holding it into the door where all rusty and the tiny window was cracked. I pushed the door open to reveal a nasty wooden staircase, there was even more gross stains everywhere. I was actually scared that if I stepped on it the entire staircase would break, I took a small step and it made a creaking sound. This building must be more than 200 years old. I slowly walked up to my apartment door, it actually didn't look to bad compared to the other ones, on the door there was a note that read “Key under mat” wow if someone actually wanted to break into my apartment the opportunity was right in front of them, not to say there was actually anything inside that was worth stealing. I lifted the mat, underneath was a small bronze key, it looked really old, not that everything else wasn't. I stuck the key inside of the lock and opened the door, the room I was greeted in wasn't bad, there was furniture everywhere, a table flipped on its side with a broken lamp in the corner, everything was just a mess. 

I placed my boxes on the floor and took out my phone, I had a couple texts from my buddy clyde, token and jimmy, basically they just wished me luck on my new adventure to adulthood. A couple minutes later after I replied to all my texts I heard a knock on my door, either it was the landlord or my father. I stood up and placed my phone on the kitchen counter, There was another knock before I opened the door, no one was there but I did hear someone running down the stairs. Ugh, kids. I just moved here and I already got Ding-Dong ditched. When I was small I did that all the time, ah the good old days. I stepped back inside and locked the door, looking around I realized down the hall there was something casting light softly. I decided to check out what it was, following the source and it led me to a room, it was a small bedroom with a twin size bed, there were legos and even a small trampoline on the floor along with other things, something that stood out was the smell, it was a mixture of dust and I really don't know what, a couple of cups on the floor next to a framed picture. It must've belonged to the person who lived here before me, I picked it up, the glass frame was broken but I was still able to make out the people in the photo. A family of three, a father, a mother, and a boy, what really stood out was the boy. The mother and the father both had hazel eyes and brown hair, but the boy in between them both had green eyes and the brightest of blond hair. His face looked soft and dotted with freckles, he had bags under his eyes, this must’ve been his room, he looked about my age. On the frame there was a peice of metal painted gold that read “Tweaks” I wonder why they left this here. 

An hour or two later the landlord wasn't here, I didn't have his number so it was like I could call him but my father did stop by and helped me bring up a couch, a bed frame, a mattress and a whole bunch of other crap. He wasn't to happy to where I moved, he suggested that I come back to live with the family but there was nothing to make me go back to that house, the people in it where fine but the town the house was in was hell. 

I set up everything and I ordered a pizza, I can admit it was kinda lonely, but it was just my first night here, I will get used to it. At about 8 pm it came right as I was finishing setting up my new tv. The delivery boy was kinda cute, no homo. 

¨I didn't expect to see someone ever living here¨ The boys name tag said ¨Kyle B¨ he was a small red headed kid, looking about 17-18. I recognized him, I knew him back in fourth grade. 

That kids dad was a lawyer, delivering pizza would be the last thing I would expecting him to do. 

¨How much will it be?¨ I completely ignored his statement and began to pull out a 20 dollar bill from a paper wallet my sister made.  
.  
¨How can you stand living here man? It´s so old.. and-¨ Kyle begin to talk about stupid crap about this place, me being me I just ignored him and looked at the pizza box in his hand. 

¨Dude!” I was tried to get his attention by raising my voice and it worked. The boy laughed and scratched the back of his head showing he was embarrassed. 

¨Oh yeah sorry, that´ll be 17 dollars and 89 cents!¨ he put out his hand to receive his pay, he smiled softly but his eyes were facing behind me most likely trying to take a look at my apartment.

I gave him my twenty dollar bill letting him keep the change, I grabbed my pizza shutting the door in the poor delivery boy's face, he parted his lips showing he had something to say  
Yeah, I thought he was cute, that doesnt mean im gonna be all nice to him. 

Placing my pizza on the table I sat down on the old couch I got for no more than 100 dollars. It was actually a decent leather couch. As I sat down I sighed feeling all the tenseness from bending over and picking things up flow out of my body. Finally being able to relax and be aware of my surroundings I noticed it was so fucking cold. I got up to turn the heater on, I placed my hand above the radiator to see if it was on, and it was, weird. This place was the definition of weird, so questioning it was really useful. I got back and realized I dropped my pizza on the floor the only thing I could do was pick it up, I groaned, luckily the pizza was safe, that was all that matters. The dropping of my pizza I realized it was a fucking Hawaiian pizza. Who likes Hawaiian pizza? I just threw it into the trash, there goes twenty dollars. Yeah I know i´m wasting money, but at least I disposed of that.. demon. 

To be honest right now I wasn't having the best first day here, I kinda should've listened to my dad to when he said wait for a better apartment but its kinda to late now. By the time that I got a settled into my apartment it was only 7 o'clock, I decided to got to sleep now and wake up early, I have a job interview tomorrow at 9. I haven't really cleaned anything out yet so I dragged my mattress into my room hoping this will be the only night I sleep on the floor, I managed to get a couple of pillows and a blanket, damn it was cold in here. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep I wasn’t tired so I just was thinking to myself like what my house will look like when i'm all finished, if i’ll ever get a roommate, or what i’ll eat for dinner tomorrow. A couple minutes passed and I started to yawn, the only sound was my breathing and a couple cars passing by, my train of thought stopped when I heard a loud bang coming from the bathroom, I quickly jumped up, it sounded like glass, I haven’t put anything in there yet, I wasn’t scared though, i'm not that type of person to think it was like a burglar, maybe it was a bird who got in through a hole, the house was old anyways.


	2. Tweak Bros

Turning the flashlight on from my phone I stood up and walked into the bathroom, the window was open and there was a broken cup on the floor, I crouched down to examine it, it was just a white cup, nothing fancy. After picking up the pieces of glass and cutting my hand I went back to bed, falling asleep successfully. The dreams I had that night were not pleasant, it was one of those dreams where you were being chased by a murderer but the murderer was that blonde boy I cannot seem to forget, he was skinny and about 5’4 so me being 6 foot I could’ve easily taken him down, but all I did was run. I woke up around 8:30, my back was fucking killing me from sleeping on that mattress. I had half an hour before I had to get up, I quickly combed my hair and put on this stupid navy blue button up with a pair of jeans I bought at macy’s a couple days ago. I quickly jumped into my dad's pickup truck that he gave to me for my 18th birthday and I was off, driving around I noticed how quiet my street was compared to the others, all the other ones had kids running around in the yard trying to build snowmen. Just outside of my city about 20 minutes away was the place I was hoping to get hired, “Tweak Bros Coffee” A small coffee shop that used to be in south park but moved. Arriving at my destination 10 minutes late I parked in the driveway with two other cars. I went inside, a little bell rang notifying someone walked in, a small women walked out from the back door and smiled, her light brown hair hung low to about her shoulders and swung as she walked out behind the counter assuming I was going to order something. 

“Hello sir! What would you like today?” 

“No, Uhm.. I'm not here to order, I’m here for the interview” 

“Oh yes, greetings Craig!” She took out her hand for me to shake it, when I did it took me time to notice her hands where extremely cold. 

“My husband will be out shortly, just sit down in a booth, would you like anything? It’s on the house!” She smiled so softly and innocently, but her eyes showed me something different.

I shook my head and said “No thank you” as I proceed to find a seat, another thing I noticed is that the women looked familiar, I know she used to live in South Park but I've never seen her working inside. 

Shortly after a man with curly brown hair appeared coming out from the doorway, he had a brown sweater and apron that read “Tweak Bros” he nodded at his wife and sat at the booth across from me, he took out my hand and once again I shook it, his hands were a lot more warm than his wife’s. 

He cleared his throat “So Craig.. You would like to work here, correct?” I nodded in agreement 

“I- Uh.. Tell me a little about yourself” He smiled asking the question while tapping his fingers on the table looking a little anxious. 

After about 15 minutes of questions he told me I was hired, I was actually happy, he didn’t even ask for my resume, probably because he really needed to someone to work here. 

I smiled and nodded, he asked some follow up questions asking my number, and when will the best days that I can come to work. Driving home I stopped at the grocery store to grab important stuff like bread, milk, and a party size bag of doritos. I got a text from clyde that he’d like to come over, I agreed and said tonight would be fine, I drove home in my truck that's obviously needing some repairing from the all the noises it was making. I parked my car about a half a mile away because there were no parking spots near my ¨luxury¨ apartment, walking up close to the front steps I could notice that a lamp was on from a light shining through a window, I was 100 percent sure I turned off all my lights, maybe clyde was already there and got into my apartment or either I did just leave a light on, I reached my apartment, when I got in everything was normal. I noticed the light was coming from my room, the room where the lamp was turned on before, there was probably just something wrong with that lamp. Slowly walking into the room and paying attention I stepped on a piece of glass, the lamp was on the floor, shattered and now turned off, my mattress was up against the wall. Someone tried to rob me, there was a mass amount of blood coming from my foot so I tried to hop to the bathroom, in a result of failure I slipped on something and fell backwards. I didn't hit my head to hard so I was still conscious but there was a ringing noise coming from my room, it was my phone, I was exhausted. Trying to get up I heard several police cars rapidly drive by my house,

¨What the hell man..¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter, sorry bout that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make this one chapter but nah, let me know how I did! I'm trying something new. Well kinda..


End file.
